


Work

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, for once Divine is being nice, slightly ooc Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: When Divine's working late, Aki often finds herself sitting with him. Sometimes, he shows his nicer side to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to imagine that Divine has a nice-ish side, that maybe only Aki gets to see.

There were times that Divine was sweet towards Aki. They were rare moments, but the young psychic duelist had learnt to cherish them. She sat on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. It was comforting like this. Her eyes flicked between his unchanging expression, always stern, and their surroundings.  His office was furnished with lovely dark oak. A desk (with a brand new computer) and multiple bookcases filled to the brim with a variety of books, some of which were actually Aki’s. She smiled softly, admiring the gentle flicker of the scented candle by the screen. Only that and a small lamp illuminated the room; neither of them really liked bright rooms.

  
Eventually, after what felt like hours of silence, the male spoke, his voice quiet and soft. “I need a coffee.” It was quite clearly a hint for her to go and make him one, but she didn’t mind that. She got up from her spot on his knee, and nodded. There was no need to ask how he wanted it made; her time in Arcadia Movement had taught her exactly how he would want it made. “There are lattes in the cupboard too, if you want one.” The girl nodded, with a light smile, before leaving the room and going to Divine’s kitchen — he had his own so none of the other psychics in the building would use his resources. It was a fair enough, she thought. Besides, she was allowed to use it too, so whether it was unfair on the others or not didn’t really bother her.

  
Upon entering the room, she turned the light on and glanced around. It wasn’t a large kitchen, but had all of the essentials. She filled the kettle and set it to boil, before setting out cups – his favourite one, and one of the ones she had been allowed to lay claim on. Luckily, whenever Aki was to make him coffee, he just wanted the instant kind. She couldn’t work the coffee machine to save her life. She hummed a quiet tune to herself as she spooned the coffee into his cup, and emptied a vanilla latte packet into hers. The sound of the kettle finish boiling caused her to pause her little song, and she happily poured water into both cups. The smell of black coffee made her grimace; she couldn’t help but imagine how bitter it tasted. But she knew Divine liked it, so she would refrain from complaining. She stirred each drink, and placed the cups onto a tray.

  
When she returned to the dark office, she realised that the older of the two had been busy while she left, assumably researching complex things that Aki could never even hope to understand. She placed the tray on the desk, smiling softly towards the focused man. “I made it exactly how you like it.” Her voice came out as barely above a whisper. She stayed stood by him until he gave further instruction; she didn’t want to do something without his permission, usually. He nodded, pausing his typing on the keyboard to pat his lap. Despite how cruel he typically looked, his gaze still felt inviting to her. She sat herself back down, resting her head on his shoulder as she admired him. An arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer as he now typed one handed. The warmth that emitted from his body seemed to send her to sleep, as brown eyes fluttered shut and she nestled herself right against him; the coffee she made was a waste, but at least Divine’s was getting sipped at.


End file.
